customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Awards
Awards Awards are awarded after a battle ends to characters that complete certain tasks within a battle, without breaking the rules. If anyone has any ideas for an Award please feel free to add it. List of Awards *'Champion' - Win a one on one battle *'Second Place isn't that bad...' - Lose a one on one battle *'Untouchable '- Win a match without getting hit *'Keeping it Real '- Play through an entire match without using supernatural or superhuman abilities *'Masked Avenger' - Win a match while in superhero/villain costume *'Annihilator '- Defeat an opponent in under eight rounds *'Mind Over Matter' - Win a match via psionic mastery (telepathy, empathy etc) *'Actions Speak Louder Than Words - '''Say nothing during a battle *'Shazam! '- Deliver a powerful attack without warning *'Can't Touch This '- Dodge all projectile and long ranged attacks, not including telekinesis *'Big Mouth '- Trash talk your opponent and lose *'Right Back At Ya!'' - Reflect an opponents attack *'Taking The Fall - Survive a fall from a great height in any battle *'Aerial Supremecy' - Win a battle using mainly aerial-assaults *'Grim Reaper' - Win three battles in a row (within reason) *'Fail... '- Deal massive damage to your opponent and lose *'Friend of Death '- Lose 3 battles in a row *'Emo '- Hurt yourself for no reason *'"Dude, you're a 50 foot tall demon lord and i'm a dwarf!" '- Lose a battle against a character of a different species *'THIS IS SPARTA' - Win a battle where there is a ratio of 3 enemies to 1 ally. *'CHEATER' - Make an invalid or illegal move, inculding using a power not described on a characters page. *'Ouch...' - Deal massive damage to your opponent *'Deicide' - Defeat a being that is immensely more powerful than yourself.. without cheating. *'PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! '- Dance during a battle and win. *'Crazy Frog -' Dance during a battle and lose. *'Mwhahahaha' - Win a match as a villain. *'Yeah, Whatever' - Win a match as a character with Grey Morality *'Boom Boom Pow '- Win a battle using explosives and fire only. *'Fool... - '''Do something really stupid (such as eating a bomb) and win. *'BOOM''' - Create an explosion *'All Terrain Master' - Attack and hit your opponent whilst in the air, on the ground and in water *'Mad Scientist' - Win a battle via heavy use of gadgets/weapons *'Giant-Slayer' - Defeat an opponent who is much taller than yourself *'Escape Artist' - Break free of a trap (be it an illusion, gadget or magic-based construct) *'Vandal' - Utilise an object in the battlefield as a weapon (for example hit someone with a car or boulder etc) *'Ringmaster' - Win a battle with aid from minions or allies when your facing only one opponent *'Team-Player' - Win a battle with aid from minions or allies when facing multiple opponents *''Chuck Norris-Style - 'Win the battle after you have Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kicked your opponent(don't have to win by using this) *'Save The Day''' - Win a battle as a hero. *'A Wizard Did It.. '- Gain victory in a battle utilising mainly magical attacks. *'Girl Power' - Win a battle as a female hero/villain. *'Epic Fail... - '''Deal incredible damage to your opponent, cheat, and STILL lose *'Tae-Kwon-Die''' - Have a bigger strength stat then your opponent and lose *'Snooty Braniac '- Have a bigger willpower stat than your opponent and lose *'Girl Scout '- Have a bigger endurance stat than your opponent and lose *'Cheetah Chump - '''Have a higher speed OR agility (or both) stat then your opponent and lose *'Not Again... '- Lose your fifth battle in a row. *'"Team Rocket's Blasting off again!!!"' - Lose a battle when you have more allies then your opponent. *'2v1 isn't fair. For the 2.' - Win a Battle when you have less allies then your opponent. *'Now THAT''' was unfair... - Lose a battle when you have less allies then your opponent. *'Doomsday' - unleash a truly cataclysmic power on your opponent (such as a supernova, localised nuke or other incredibly powerful force) *'Big Bully' - Win a battle against an opponent that has much lower Battle Stats than you do. *'Luddite' - destroy and/or defeat machine-based enemies (either an opponent or a minion/construct). *'Dragon-Slayer' - successfully win against a dragonkin (dragons, wyvern etc) - either as an opponent, minion or construct. *'Demon-Slayer' - defeat a demonic opponent in battle. *'Gunsmith' - Win a battle with extensive use of firearms. *'Mad Bomber' - Win a battle with extensive use of explosives (not including super-powers) *'Archery 101' - Win a battle with extensive use of bows, arrows and crossbows. *'Silver Bullet' - Win against any non-demonic supernatural opponent (such as a vampire, werewolf, ghost, demigod etc) *'Frostmourne Hungers!' - Defeat an undead opponent or someone who has undead-based powers (vampires, zombies, liches, etc.) *'Firefighter' - Defeat an opponent who has fire-based abilities. *'Avada Kedavra' - Defeat an opponent who uses magic. *'But I'm on Your Side!' - Defeat an opponent of the same alignment as you. *'Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn! - '''Defeat a Cosmic Being or an opponent with psychic-based abilities. *'And the Meek Shall Inherit the Wiki!' - Defeat a religious or cultist opponent. *'War Crime''' - Defeat a military-based opponent. *'Child Abuser' - Defeat an opponent who is much younger than you. *'Early Bird Special' - Defeat an opponent who is much older than you. *'I'm 12 and What is This?' - Win an arena match as a character under the age of 18. *'Rageface' - Lose a team battle. *'Teamwork!' - Win a team battle. *'"Screw you guys, I'm goin' home!"' - Retreat from a team battle. *'I Will Survive!' - Emerge victorious as the soul survivor of a team battle. *'Justice League' - WIn a team battle as a hero. *'Mutual Benefits' - Win a team battle as a character with grey morality. *'Every Villain is Lemons' - Win a team battle as a villain. *'Behold! The Ninja Centerfold!' - Use an unsightly distraction and win. *'Checkmate!' - Earn honorary Cognition Level 10>! *'Like a Boss' - Earn honorary Skill level 10>! *'By the Power of Grayskull!' - Show you have the power by earning honorary Power level 10>! *'Pimp Slap' - Use a personally offensive attack. (eg. Back hand) *'"I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog, too!"' - Defeat an opponent who uses minions as a major part of their offense or defense. *'CHEAT (there we go) -' Make an illegal move, but redo it to make it legal. *''CHEAT (but it's okay)'' - 'Make an illegal move, but have it allowed by your opponent. *'READ THE RULEZ!!!1 '- Make multiple illegal moves. *'Truce -''' End the match with a truce or alliance *'And the winner is not -' End the match with a stalemate or draw. *'''You Fail Me Yet Again, Starscream... - Lose a team battle due to meddling and mistakes made by your ally. *'They All Float' - Win a battle with a horror-themed character. *'"Mmm, Fresh Meat!"' - Win a battle as an underling of a more powerful character. *'Historical Documentary' - Partake in a canonical battle. Category:Battles Category:Role-Play